Graduation
by starsinjars
Summary: Kid blackmails Conan into attending Kaito's graduation ceremony. Reluctantly, the detective complies.


Title: Graduation

Summary: Kid blackmails Conan into attending Kaito's graduation ceremony. Reluctantly, the detective complies.

A/N: Yes, I know in Japan they graduate in March. No, I don't know how the ceremony goes. Yes, I know that summary is crap and that this is late - really late. No, I don't care and I don't know what else to say so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"I implore you to reconsider."

"…"

"If you come, I'll show you my true identity."

Conan had to tilt his head at that. "And why would you like to do that?"

It was simple enough. Attend Kid's heist after interpreting the riddle. Find a secluded area on Kid's escape route and wait for the phantom thief to arrive - alone as always. Sometimes Shinichi has to wonder about the competence of the Task Force. Then again, Conan was always given special privileges, since he always with the Meitantei Mouri Kogoro after all. Hehehe, Meitantei.

The thief tried again, "Please, Tantei-kun, you don't even know that I'm requesting."

The detective shook his head as he crossed his arms. "I rather not bargain with a criminal. Especially an international criminal such as yourself."

But perhaps he was being too harsh about it. After all, it was true; he didn't even know what the thief was asking for.

He sighed. "Alright, what is it?"

Kid smiled at his given chance for an attempt for his request, before he bent down to the child's eye level and produced a white envelope and handed it to him in between his fingers. Conan didn't take it, eying it warily.

The thief let himself laugh a bit. "Don't worry, it's just an invitation."

Hesitantly, Conan took the handed paper, but didn't open it, opting to study the envelope instead. "Invitation to what?" The outside was addressed to Edogawa Conan in English no less, in fancy French Script MT. Strange invitation indeed.

Kid had to hold in the urge to roll his eyes. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Conan began to scan the envelope with a scanner that was built in his watch, courtesy of the professor. "I really don't want to risk it after last time." Last envelope he was handed covered his face in powered sugar. Ran yelled at him for getting it in his clothes and hai**r.**

Kid held up his right hand. "I promise; it's just a simple invitation."

Sighing - and thinking that maybe he was being just a tad bit paranoid - Conan gave in and decided to, carefully, trace his finger along the lining of the wax seal - of a clover - to pry the envelope open without ripping it. He blinked as he took out the contents and quickly looked up to the magician, face contorted to show his confusion.

He couldn't remain speechless forever. "I...what? What is this?" Perhaps it would have been best if he was silent, he would have sounded much more intelligent that way.

Kid smirked, dipping his head. "It is what it is, Tantei-kun. An invitation from me to you. Obviously you know that I'm seventeen, going to be eighteen soon though, regardless of the fact that Kaitou Kid has been stealing for a long time." He hesitated for a split-second before continuing, "I'll…explain everything to you, even my true identity, if you come to this event."

Conan had to think about it for a moment. To finally discover the elusive identity of the white-clad moonlit magician that only struck on nights of the full moon, something that everyone downstairs stuck in that blue repulsion gel that made everyone bounce around would want to know - it had to be a no brainer, right?

The detective shook his head and, after placing the invitation back in the eggshell shaded envelope, handed the thief back the gift he was given, starting to walk away. "I appreciate the thought, but really." He flashed him a sad smirk before turning back towards the door. "If I won't even attend Ran-nee-chan's graduation, who's to say I'll attend yours?"

Kid bit his lip. He wasn't really expecting this. He thought that Conan would jump at this opportunity. Everyone else would have. But then again, Tantei-kun was always an exception to everyone else. He scrambled to think of something so that the child wouldn't leave on such a sour note. "If...if you don't come, I'll...I'll..."

Slowing in his footsteps, Conan wanted to hear this. "You'll what, Kid?"

The thief finally knew what he could use as leverage against his childish rival. "I'll...I'll never go on another heist again."

Conan laughed - a sad and pitiful laugh that sounded hollow, even more so when it echoed in the large room as he continued to the door. "And that bothers me how?"

"You'll never be able to have another challenge with me. Not you, not Nakamori-keibu, not anyone else ever again." He smirked. "And you can't let a case run cold, now can't you?"

Conan froze in his steps before slowly turning to the thief, who looked wicked in front of the full moon shown through the stain glass window. "You…you wouldn't do that," he whispered, realizing that the thief was downright threatening him at this point.

Kid lowered the tip of his top hat. "Try me."

It was silent for a few moments before a radio that Kid had nicked from a guard earlier along with his face and clothes rang, "We finally got out of Kid's trap and are now following the pursuit." Kid quickly lowered the volume as he checked his watch for the time. It was a little past 12:30.

Without having to hear the detective's answer, the thief tossed Conan back the envelope, with the child catching it in between his fingers. Kid instructed, "You can come as you usually dress. I'll send a driver over to pick you up from the Agency tomorrow at 4:30. It starts at 5 and should end sometime that evening."

Conan gritted his teeth. He had no choice. "Don't have a time?" he asked. He wanted to be back at a reasonable hour.

Kid smirked. "With my company? Never. Tell Ran-chan you're spending the evening with someone and will probably back the next day; I'm sure you're clever enough to make something up."

"...I actually already have something as an excuse. However, if you don't tell me what you are doing, how do you expect me to find you?" the child asked dryly, really reluctant to do this but had no choice in the matter.

Conan seriously wanted to smack that grin off the magician's cheeky face as the teen replied, "You'll figure it out. I'll see you tomorrow." With a last tip of his hat, Kid did a back flip to the window, unlatched the lock and just jumped down without even looking. Conan didn't need to check to see if he was alright, nor did he need to watch the thief leave to follow pursuit.

He bit his lip as the police finally barged in, crushing the envelope in his fist. "Damn it!"

* * *

As Conan adjusted his bow tie, he wondered if Kid actually thought everything through. The timing of everything was just impeccable.

"Conan-kun, are you sure you'd rather go and stay with Hattori-kun than come to my graduation?" Ran asked for about the hundredth time or so, really hoping that her charge will change his mind.

Alas, this time would not be different from the rest. He shook his head. "Really, I'm fine, Ran-nee-chan," he chirped, giving her that painted on smile that he has always been accustomed to give her ever since he was turned into a child. "Thank you though."

His cheeks hurt, but Ran didn't notice it as she closed her eyes and sighed. Her father's voice was muffled down the hall and she stood up from her crouch to help her father…from the sound of it, tie his tie.

But this time was different, as this time he really couldn't go because he had another's to attend. Conan stabbed his nails in his palms, continuing to smile as he watched Ran come back and place on her blue cap and gown over her beautiful cerulean dress that really complemented her eyes. "You look very pretty, Ran-nee-chan!" he exclaimed, and paled a bit when Kogoro took out his camera, ready to take pictures of his daughter. Conan had to do something now if he didn't want to be caught by the lenses.

He checked his watch and claimed, "I've got to go now, Ran-nee-chan, Hattori-nii-san got a cab to pick me up to meet him at the train station." Without giving her a chance to reply, he quickly dashed over to her and hugged her leg - as that was as high as he could reach - before bolting out the door, grabbing his backpack on the way out.

He really didn't want to go to this, but he really had no choice. Curse his detective aesthetics! He looked up to the car that pulled up, and watched the friendly old man step out. Well, seemingly friendly.

"Hello!" the man said before bowing to the child, who stepped back a bit, not expecting such a gesture. The man laughed. "You must be the one that Bocchama would like for me to pick up. Edogawa Conan-kun, right?"

Conan gave him a dubious look before slowly nodding and the man opened the back door for him. "Please just call me 'Jii-chan', Conan-kun. Well, we better get going if we don't want to be late!"

He was hesitant at first but Conan climbed into the car quickly as he spotted a familiar baseball cap start walking up the streets of the Agency. Baro, he didn't get his text message? He might have sent it at like one in the morning, but he should have been able to read it this morning or afternoon at the latest!

"Please hurry, Jii-chan," Conan said as he closed his door, hiding from the window. "We wouldn't want to be late!"

With a nod, the car began to speed away, Conan creeping on the window to watch them pass Hattori. He hurriedly pulled out his phone to text the Osakan detective now, hoping that he'd get it before he bothers Ran.

After sending a blunt text telling him to check his messages, he peered at the back to watch Hattori pull out his phone and frown before looking around, most likely looking for the shrunken rival. Hopefully he'd understand; Conan certainly hoped so as he shut off his phone to prevent any pesky phone calls and focused his attention to the chauffeur.

"Um, Jii-chan, could you tell me who exactly 'Bocchama' is?" he asked politely, wondering if he'll actually get any answers.

"Bocchama?" Jii-chan repeated, just to make sure. He watched Conan nod from the rearview mirror as he adjusted it as such. The man smiled. "Sorry, Conan-kun, I'm not at liberty to say."

Conan figured as much. He started to sway his legs since they didn't touch the floor of the car, looking downwards before back to the man. "Do you know why he invited me?" He added hastily, "If you don't mind me asking, that is?" He began to fidget with his bow tie, feeling really awkward.

Jii laughed. "I think it's fine, please do not worry. Conan-kun, I don't think you realize how much Bocchama values your presence in his life. Even if it was only for the heists."

Conan blinked as it dawned on him. "You…you wouldn't happen to be the accomplice of Kid, would you?"

Jii snickered. "One wouldn't think so, with my appearance, wouldn't they?"

Conan didn't reply, and Jii didn't want to continue any conversation if the child was unwilling to do so. The rest of the car ride was conducted in silence as he left the child to his thoughts.

Just as he parked the car, Conan whispered, "Appearances are very, _very_ deceiving."

Jii looked to him, slightly confused, but Conan didn't meet his gaze as he followed the ushers' motions to where the guests were to stay to wait and watch for the graduates, Jii in tow.

He took the seat as directed, and Jii took the seat next to him, readying his ve\ideo camera. Conan looked around for any parents and turned to his escort when he found none. "Umm...where are 'Bocchama's' parents?" he asked, not knowing any other way to put it. Children were allowed to be blunt anyway.

Jii smiled sadly. "Bocchama's father was killed in a tragic accident many years ago. His mother, unfortunately, could not make it today. It would be just the two of us for him, Conan-kun."

Conan opened his mouth to say something, but he faltered. Luckily, he was saved as the music began to play and the graduates began to move out.

Everyone began to stand and Conan just continued to sit, knowing that his view would be blocked by the legs of the graduates' loved ones even if he stood up. Jii picked Conan up and placed him on his shoulders to that he could actually see the students, much to the detective's surprise. Not left with any other option, he watched the nameless students he didn't know enter with grace and poise into the room, wondering who in the hell he was looking for.

He blinked, someone in particular catching his eye. It...wasn't him, for it was a she, but…

"…Ran?" he couldn't help but mouth, fixated on her. Lost in a daze, he ignored the rest of the class as he watched her take her seat, smiling as she looked back to the rest of her graduating class.

A small twinge of pain flickered through his chest, frowning slightly at the thought of what Ran was doing, which was the exact same thing except at Teitan High.

Was she sad? That Shinichi would not be graduating with her?

He wondered if it was as painful for her as it was for him.

This was why he didn't want to go - this is why he was going to go solve a case with Hattori, who had already graduated a week ago. The teen wasn't heartless; he knew of Conan's situation, and he wouldn't mention anything. Neither was Conan invited to the ceremony, but he wouldn't have attended either way.

Clearly Kid didn't know who he really was, but apparently he believed Conan to be an important person in his life.

At least he wasn't expecting Shinichi.

Conan shook his head.

Ra...Ran was actually moving on with her life. She no longer complained about Shinichi's absences, and sounded bored when he called. She's moving forward while Shinichi was still trying to recover from the unintentional, large ten steps back that he had taken. And while he was pushing as far and hard as he possibly could to catch up, it lately has been seen as something that would be impossible.

The cures are no longer working - no matter how hard Haibara worked, his shrunken body has adapted to everything she gives him and nothing works anymore. Shinichi actually wonders when was the last time he was back in his _true_ body. It was… a little over nine months ago, just before Ran started her last year of high school before going to college. And he didn't even get to see her. He remembered that he couldn't stand to be in the same room with her while she was prepping for entrance exams, knowing it hurt her that Conan practically avoided her as if she had the bubonic plague but he himself was not immune to the pain as well.

He should have been helping her study, he should have gone to take the test with her, he should have been attending the same university as she was later this year.

She's moving on. And he can't catch up with her.

_Face it, Shinichi. You're never coming back._

Conan shivered as the thought pierced into his mind, and he faintly realized that he was no longer on Jii's shoulders but back at his seat. Someone was giving a speech, everyone at the stage already. It should have been from the salutatorian, according to the pamphlet. He looked up to Jii to realize he was holding a video camera and was currently filming the stage, filming the speaker.

He pried a peek, but he was just too short to do so. He looked back to the pamphlet, for a name at least.

"Kuroba Kaito," he read, realizing that this was the true identity of the phantom thief. Now, why did he say that Conan would notice him?

He managed to find a small opening, and honed in with his glasses at the speaker, which Conan wasn't really listening to anyway. His speech was over, and everyone was clapping.

But when he got a good look at the one by the mic, he was dumbfounded, mind blank.

_That's…That's why pulling on his face didn't work - he doesn't need a mask to impersonate me._

The chibi detective missed the guest speaker's introduction, but he recognized him all the same.

_...Nakamori-keibu?_

The man began a speech, but Conan was too focused on the one known as Kuroba Kaito, also believes to be his, as Shinichi, doppelgänger.

Just...no way.

He wondered if it was a sick joke. A delusion of something that won't happen for a while, or at least Kid and Ran would probably already be done with college before he even finished middle school.

He needed to leave.

The shrunken detective pushed people aside and dashed to the restroom, ignoring the old man's questions as he ran to the nearest toilet before vomiting into the bowl - bile since he hadn't eaten anything all day, being unable to keep anything down from the nerves.

Was this karma's way of getting back at him? For allowing his damned curiosity to get the better of him those two, long years ago?

"Conan-kun, are you alright?"

Conan turned back to the escort that brought him here, finding that the concern in the man's eyes was making him even more nauseous. He grabbed some toilet paper to wipe his mouth before maneuvering around him to the sink, which he couldn't reach. After his fourth jump Jii took hold of his arms mid-leap, raising him to the basin. Conan splashed his face with water, rinsing his mouth as well to get rid of that horrible taste in his mouth.

"Pl-please, go back to Kuroba-san, Jii-chan," the child said, "I.. I just need a few moments. It was something I ate." Jii looked reluctant, but eventually he left. After all, he wouldn't want to miss this event for 'Bocchama'.

Conan let the cold water run some more to gather in his palm cup before throwing it at his face and took a deep breath. After taking a few moments to compose himself, he left the restroom and made his way back to his seat. He tugged on Jii's pants gently to let him know he was back, and he left himself be raised to be on his shoulders to see once more.

It would look like the salutatorian and valedictorian - whom Conan was moderately surprised to find to be Hakuba Saguru - would be the last to walk up on the stage and receive their diplomas. So he didn't miss anyone important.

The seating arrangements were from the shortest to the tallest, the students being called up by name from starting from the first row. He missed a good chunk of it, but as long as he didn't miss Kid - Kaito - then he guessed he was fine. He watched the rest of the students his true age walk to the stage and they quickly shook their principal's hand and made their way to their seats, smiling proudly as they held what was most likely a blank cover case and will get their true diplomas after this ceremony was over.

Nakamori Aoko was called, and Conan watched Ran's familiar take the stage as well as her diploma case before waving to the inspector - her father - and taking back her seat.

Perhaps he would never even have the chance to even graduate, Conan wondered. The Black Organization certainly wouldn't let him live when he finally makes his move against him. Perhaps Haibara's fear was well placed.

He smacked his cheeks. Hard.

Why was he being so negative? He can defeat them, and he will live on. Even if it has to be as his other persona as Edogawa Conan for the rest of his life. He was already a well-established detective, in a sense - at least in the Kid heists. Maybe he'll take a break from murder cases, having seen so many that the police were beginning to think that he was a shinigami. He should stick with heists - barely anyone died during them.

Oh, but now that he knew who Kid was, it wasn't as fun, wasn't it?

Kuroba Kaito was called to the stage, and Conan watched him make his way to receive the cover for paper that confirmed that he was finished with high school.

No, knowing the thief's identity was pointless if he didn't have proof. Besides, unlike murder cases, heists were more fun if the thief was caught in the act.

Conan felt himself smile as he waved from top of Jii's shoulders at 'Bocchama', who merely stared at the child as he froze in his place. The shrunken detective watched the revealed phantom thief's serious, stoic expression be exchanged for an arrogant smirk as he bowed his head to them in acknowledgement, even giving them a thumbs up before continuing on his way to his seat, Hakuba's name finally being called as well.

Perhaps Shinichi wouldn't graduate from high school, and Conan couldn't graduate from high school for a _while_, but the detective could be happy for the ones that are doing so now.

* * *

Conan fumbled around in his backpack, searching for that specific item that he wanted to present to the graduate. Even if he didn't want to go, he needed to present the thief _something_. It was polite. And the gift he had in mind was just poetic justice.

But after not being able to find him in that crowd, nor the gift in his bag, he decided he shouldn't risk it and should give it to him later. "Jii-chan went to get the car, and trusted me to find him," he mumbled to himself, "But I think I'll just wait for them in the car, I don't want Hakuba to - "

"Conan-kun, is that you?"

_Crap_! Conan nervously laughed as he turned, closing his bag and placing on the straps onto his slouching shoulders. "He-Hello, Hakuba-nii-san," he stuttered, looking for Jii or even Kuroba Kaito, who he caught conversing with Aoko behind the blond detective. That left no one to save him. "Co-Congratulations!" he gushed to the graduate.

The blond turned before he bent down to the chibi detective, who quickly averted his gaze from Kaito so that Hakuba wouldn't have any funny ideas. Now that he thought about it, didn't Hakuba always say that he had a prime suspect for Kid in his class? That he was going undercover for this covert operation?

"Needless to say, I'm quite surprised. Isn't Mouri-san graduating today as well? What in the world are you doing here?"

Of course Conan couldn't think of a legitimate excuse as to why he's here. Hell, at first he didn't want to be here!

But really, Conan realized - now - that the reason he was here was because he was happy for Kid, Kaito - and even Ran as well, but it hurt too much concerning her.

But yes, he was happy for the graduates.

"U-Uh, the-the reason for that i-is -"

Conan felt himself be lifted into the air, making him almost bite his tongue. He turned to see who was responsible and found it to the person he was here for.

"Conan-kun! I'm so happy you could make it!" Kaito planted a kiss on his cheek, making Conan blush furiously.

Now that he was at his eye level, and without the disguise of a monocle and top hat, Conan could really see the similarities in their facial features. Oh, and now he could really see why Hakuba tackled Shinichi to the ground that first time they met. But that was all in the past. Sure, he couldn't really take the blond seriously after that, but that's another story.

The diminutive detective pushed himself from the teen's chest from his face; but as soon as he saw the Inspector's daughter begin her approach to them, buried it in the gown that Kaito was sporting, not wanting to have direct eye contact with her. Kaito smirked at him as his childhood friend reached them, greeting and congratulating Saguru before concentrating on Kaito, looking at the child in his arms. "Shy," Kaito mouthed, tilting his head to the child he was holding.

Aoko looked at him carefully and - with a nod from Kaito - nodded herself, smiling sadly with tears streaming down her cheeks. She moved to her best friend and pulled him into a hug, Conan looking up from the sudden pressure of being sandwiched between two people. Aoko gazed into Kaito's eyes before quickly giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, making Conan turn cherry red at the sight. The kiss only lasted for about two seconds, and Conan didn't have enough time to look away as Aoko pulled back to look to him. Shrunken Shinichi stared at the replica of Ran, each other caught in the other's eyes for a few moments before Aoko placed her hand on Conan's head, ruffling his hair before turning and walking away without another word. Conan just stared at the girl leaving, still captivated at how similar she looked to Ran.

Now that Aoko had left, Kaito narrowed his eyes at his fellow graduate, as if she had never appeared at all. "Hakuba, I should have known you'd know Conan-kun," he said, smiling widely at him.

The blond narrowed his eyes. "Kuroba, I didn't know you knew Conan-kun."

Oh, Conan could feel the tension between the two! Conan used to look at Kid like that, but something happened that the heists were just games to them now. Just…a game for each other's amusement, and a chance to actually get together, since they were only able to do so during heists.

The revealed thief laughed amusedly as Conan looked up to him, lost in reminiscing memories of moonlit nights between the two. He faintly heard, "Yes, well, we better get going! Bye!" and Kaito dashed off with the chibi detective in his arms, away from the confused blond.

After they were a safe distance and they knew that Hakuba lost them in the crowd, finally, _finally_Kid - Kaito decided to say something. "I'm happy you decided to come, Tantei-kun." He smiled. "Thank you."

After a few moments, the not-child spoke up. "Thank you for inviting me," Conan replied quietly, "It really...opened my eyes."

Kaito tilted his head. "How so?"

Conan merely smiled. "I... I'm happy for you. Really." He flipped around his bag, reaching to take something, and Kaito gave him some space to let him do so, but didn't release him from hold. Kaito gave him one of his own dubious looks that the chibi detective was so famous for, but Conan was too busy trying to make sure that the graduate didn't see what he was doing. Even with the tight space, the detective rummaged around, and after a few moments, found what he was looking for.

"Con-Congratulations." He handed the teen a single white rose and looked away as to not look at the teen in the face, knowing that it was turning a deep shade of red. By doing so, he missed the touching look in the teen's eyes. Kaito opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Are, are, let me see." New hands took hold of the not-child and Conan found himself in the arms of another graduate. She didn't ring a bell to him, but it was a woman with long flowing red hair. This one made him feel weird, uncomfortable; he was caught wanting to please her and he did not like that feeling at all. The not-child squirmed as he tried to release himself and drop to the ground, but she was stronger than she looks.

God damn it he was not a toy!

"Hmm, Kuroba-kun, who is _this_?" She placed her hand on his forehead, and Conan continued to fidget under her grip. Thankfully Kaito managed to pull him out and hugged him tightly, away from her.

"Akako-chan, please don't try to kidnap my guests," Kaito said, and she eyed Conan for a few moments before turning to the teen, a narrowed look in her eye.

After a few moments, she smirked. "It was nice meeting you, Conan-kun. I'll catch up with you later," she replied, and with a wave, people brushed by and she was gone. The two blinked as a new voice took them away from what they had just witnessed.

"Bocchama, I see you found Conan-kun." Jii smiled. "Should we leave? Have you greeted Nakamori-kun yet?"

Kaito nodded, still hugging Conan tightly. "Yep, we can go."

* * *

After getting in the car from the ceremony, Kaito slid over in the back, ignoring the passenger seat in favor of sitting next to his guest. He blindfolded the child and placed earmuffs on his ears so that he couldn't hear the conversation between the chauffeur and the graduate.

Conan didn't want to think of anything, but it's hard to do so when it was so quiet.

He had to admit, he was rather…touched, that Kid – Kaito – thought of him as a special person in his life, in such a manner. And deep down, Conan knew the feelings were returned. Yes, Kid was important to him - he didn't know what he would do without him.

He mellowed out the murders, he was an amusing player in these games.

But most of all, he treated him as an equal.

Conan felt himself be lifted off the seat of the car, carried somewhere outside and into another building. A few moments later, Kaito removed the headphones – to calm the detective's sense of mind – and Conan frowned at the sound of the many voices. He could deduce that they were in a restaurant. Probably to celebrate for the teen finishing high school. He was guided pass the various diners and the voices began to fade into the background before they were just a dim noise. Kaito finally removed the blindfold on the child and Conan blinked at his correct assumption, in a private room.

"So, um, what did you think about Akako-chan?"

Conan shivered, thinking back to the one with flowing red hair. "Uh…She's…nice, I suppose. She…gives off this strange vibe to me." He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Yep, he's never been here before. "Anyway, where's Jii-chan?" It was just the two of them sitting down in a private booth only for two in a restaurant, and he had to admit that he was feeling rather awkward with his singular company.

"Ah, somewhere," Kaito replied, shrugging. "He'll catch up." The teen began to fiddle with his cufflinks, averting his guest's gaze. Conan realized that he was wearing a white tux accompanied a blue dress buttoned shirt with a red tie. Nice outfit.

Kaito coughed, taking Conan out of his thoughts. "And, um, what about Aoko?" the teen asked, "What do you think of her?"

"Uh, since she looks almost identical to Ran, it's rather frightening that you look like..." Conan admitted his true thoughts before turning his focus to the main point at hand - at least for him. "But let's cut the chit chat," the child said bluntly, Kaito's smile turning into a frown.

The magician quickly recovered and laughed nervously. "Figures. Always want to get to the point, isn't that what detectives do?" He laughed a little more, and Conan could spot the slight tremors going down his back, from the nerves. He was just there just a few hours ago during the ceremony."Yes, it's me. I trust you're not wearing a wire when I admit, yes, I'm Kid. The reason – "

The child raised his hand to stop the teen across from him from speaking. "I don't care for that," he interrupted, making Kaito look up in confusion. Conan narrowed his eyes. "Do you know?" he whispered.

Kaito was confused. "Know what?"

He sighed. "Don't play jokes with me. Please, just tell me the truth," Conan requested, just as a plate of chicken alfredo was presented to him and the one across from him. The waiter, whom Kaito stared at for a few moments, bowed before making his leave.

"What do you want me to say?" Kaito asked, twirling his pasta into his spoon with his fork. "What truth do you think I know?" As much as he hated to admit it, "I...I don't know what you want me to say."

Conan looked up, gazing up at him sadly before shaking his head. "Never mind, it's nothing." He mixed the pasta on his plate, hand on his cheek and elbow on the table. He was not, could not, look at the graduate, who frowned at the depressing attitude the child was sporting.

Kaito reached out for him. He didn't like the way Conan shied out of his reach, shifting around and fidgeting. "Tantei-kun, what's wrong?" Kaito frowned. "Please, tell me."

"It's nothing, really." The smile that he always sported for Ran, it would be the first time he would try it on the thief. He wondered if - hoped - it would - not - work on him.

"I don't appreciate it, you know," Kaito said, putting aside his tangle of pasta as he scoot over and moved to the detective. He reached up to Conan's cheeks, and pinched them.

Conan, not expecting it, winced as he tried to push the graduate away. "Wuhat ware ywo dwoiwg?" It was hard to talk when someone was pulling at their face.

"Trying to take off your mask," Kaito replied, tugging hard. He pouted. "Hmm...It looks like it's permanently glued to your face. That isn't good." He tugged some more, eyes widening in concern. "It's...not...coming...off..."

Kaito let go when Conan, surprisingly, started to laugh. The child flashed him a sad smile, but it was genuine. Kaito gave him a small smile back, slightly happy that he was truly expressing himself. "That's...better, I guess."

"I'm surprised," Conan said, rubbing his cheeks to soothe them. "That you saw right through it. Not many people do."

Kaito looked into the child's eyes, staring intently until Conan had to look away, shivers shaking him. "Wh-What?" the child asked, blushing slightly as his cheeks started to have feeling back into them.

After a few more moments of silence, "I get it now," Kaito replied, taking out his hand and pulling off the detective's glasses before the one across could stop him. Conan widened his eyes, reaching out and fumbling for the optical lenses, but Kaito just kept it out of reach, eyes calculating.

He finally had his answer. "Edogawa Conan...is just an alias. You're...Kudo Shinichi, aren't you?"

Conan looked away, not wanting to reply.

Kaito leaned back into his chair, taking the glasses with him. He relaxed for a moment before jerking, sitting up straight. He widened his eyes. "Is-Is that why - "

"Why I wouldn't attend graduation, yes." Conan held out his hand. "Please give me back my glasses - my face feels weird without them."

Stunned, Kaito could only comply and watched as Conan refitted his glasses, smiling sadly as they were back on his face. After a few moments of silence, the not-child finally replied, "Kudo Shinichi was KIA; he no longer exists."

Kaito was speechless. "B-But -"

"I can never turn back to normal; my body has adapted to any cures for the poison that turned me into this and if there were to be a solution, it will only be temporary," Conan said, attention to his food, which was barely touched. "Attending your graduation made me truly realize that. So...thank you." He looked up from the piece of chicken he was poking at and added, "I appreciate that you cared for me, as Edogawa Conan. You were the only one who treated me like me, like Kudo Shinichi, without knowing the truth." He looked up to Kaito, a playful look in his eye. "May I ask why?"

To his confusion, Kaito started to chuckle madly, clutching his head before just breaking off into laughter, loud enough that it was disturbing some of the other patrons in the other room. Conan turned bright red, looking to his pasta. "Wha-What's so funny?" he stammered, embarrassed that he was being honest and Kaito was just laughing at him, hard enough to be out of breath.

The teen wiped away the stray tear and answered, exhaling a sigh of relief before doing so, "I...guess I'm sort of relieved. It makes me feel much better knowing I'm not into shota." He smirked.

Conan blinked, not getting what the unmasked thief said. "Wh-What?" he sputtered, truly confused. "Shota? As in shotacon?" What in the world...?

Conan was so caught up in his thoughts, he did not notice Kaito get up from his end of the table and stride over next to him. He was still trying to dissect the line of dialogue he was given from Kaito as the teen knelt down to his eye level, spun the confused detective around in his chair towards him and meshed their lips together.

After a few moments that seemed like eternity for one but not long enough for the other, Kaito pulled back, a giddy smile on his face while Conan was performing his impression of a cherry. Ignoring that, Kaito told the blushing not-child, "I was contemplating on admitting the feelings I held for you, as Conan. That's why I wanted you to come. But...knowing that you're Kudo Shinichi doesn't change my feelings for the persona you have created, Edogawa Conan." Kaito smiled as he hugged the one on the seat.

"You know, Aoko? She was my childhood friend, my best friend, and...she…she had a crush on me," he admitted, Conan confused as to why he was telling him that.

He let him know this as Kaito finally released him from the embrace. "And this has to do with me how...?"

"She confessed to me the day of our last meeting, of my last heist, and I..." Kaito trailed off.

Conan tilted his head. "You what?"

"I...turned her down."

Conan still didn't get it. "W-what? Why? Didn't you love her?"

"I do love her," Kaito confessed, "But not in the same way that she does. Be…because, well, I had feelings for another."

"...Akako-san?"

Kaito facepalmed himself. "I never knew that people could be so dense about these things."

…_Oh_. Conan pointed to himself. "M-me?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Who else?"

The not-child was speechless. "I don't know what to say..." Oh, here's a thought. "Did my whole…confession change how you feel?"

"Just…relieved to be honest." Kaito grinned. "But it doesn't change how I feel."

"O-oh..." Wasn't he just saying that he felt the same way that Kid - Kaito - felt about him? Were those feelings…of the romantic variety? It's been so long, and he's never had any feelings of that kind since Ran, but…it's been waning lately. And his first love was so confusing after the past two years…

Romantic feelings beside the point, he was desensitized from the constant death and the deep, emotional motives that the killers had for murdering their associates, anger and annoyance from the Black Organization that turned him into…_this_, the puerile fun that he had with the Shounen Tantei, and…and...

He…wasn't sure about his feelings anymore.

"I…don't know if I feel the same way after everything I've been through, but you are someone special to me." He smiled shyly, cheeks a soft shade of rose. "I…don't know how special, but very special."

Kaito smiled, happy that he wasn't just flat out rejected, and knew that he could never understand what the shrunken detective was going through. "Are…are you willing to give me a chance?"

Conan couldn't keep eye contact, but his cheeks burned some more, deepening the color as he smiled as he nodded, bringing a chaste kiss to Kaito's cheek. "I suppose I might as well."

* * *

_~Omake~_

* * *

Conan put his index finger to his lips. "Shhh. Have to be _very _quiet..."

Kaito rolled his eyes as the pair tiptoed up the stairs of the Mouri Agency, with Jii waiting for Kaito in his car outside. "And you couldn't just spend the night _why_?"

Conan gave him that look he was so famous for as he took out his keys from his pocket, picking out the one that Ran gave him to get inside when no one was home and passed the one that Kaito gave him just a few short hours ago. He found the one needed and unlocked the lock before he checked his watch."It's like three in the morning."

"Exactly! You should've just spent the night."

Conan turned the doorknob and went inside, with enough room to let Kaito inside, an the teen took advantage of that. "Well, we're already here so -"

The lights were switched on, and Conan froze in place as he found himself under the confused looks of both Ran and Hattori.

Probably being accompanied home by a teen that looked like his older self whom neither have ever met wasn't the best idea. Neither was going home at three in the morning.

Next time he'll just stay at Kid's - no, they can be impersonal now - _Kaito's _house for the night.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea how else to continue this; I think this is all I can do. I had a love-hate relationship with this. I liked how I wrote it but I really don't like the content. I've been working on it since...the beginning of June but I had to force myself to write.

Seriously? I wanted to end it after Kaito received the diploma. But I couldn't end it there. Then I finished the Confession and I'm like: _Really? I need to do more? _So, I tried, but I couldn't see an ending in sight. So I AHAed on it and used the little I had for a continuation as an omake because it was okay but I couldn't keep going.

I…_really _wanted to. Like_ really_. But I just couldn't do it anymore. I'm really sorry for this horrible excuse for a fic, but since I've written so much I couldn't just scrap it. Gah my brain feels like mush. I blame the fact that this is like a week late and the bittersweet-ness is too much. And for the fact that I'm really pissed at ffnet for that ban and that bullcrap, but I'm not gonna rant about it here; you guys don't care for what the author says anyway. Hmm, I wonder if I'll get flames or something since this is the first time I've allowed anons for reviews. Now I can't reply to them. But I'll reply to the signed-in reviews so yep.

Damn, I was so close for the Lucky Sevens! Anyway, I'll be back in the DC/MK scene by Kaito's b-day. If all goes well, anyhow. If you'd excuse me, Imma work on my Reborn things now.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
